


It Doesn't Change Anything

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble I was requested to do in Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Change Anything

“What happened doesn’t change anything.”

The line stunned Honeydew to the bone.  _Is this bastard being serious right now_ …? He scrunched up his face sourly, then glaring at Xephos with the angriest look he could give.

“Doesn’t change anything…?” the ginger slowly repeated. “Xeph, oh, for fuck’s sake, you’re cloning your own friends without them even knowing! How does that  _not_  change anything?!”

Xephos’ expression was stone cold, sitting in his office. The air around them was heavy, he knew, but he really didn’t want to deal with this right now… The darkening bags under his eyes showed this. 

The spaceman gave a tired sighed. “We shouldn’t have passed by the cloning rooms… I should’ve known you’d notice that.” He clicked his tongue. 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m just a useless piece of shit!” the dwarf retorted, clenching his fists. “I have a brain and feelings, you know.”

“Yes, well.” The spaceman shrugged his shoulders, his hands folded on each other. “Unfortunately… Eh, but no worries - I can just remove that memory from you easily. No problem.”

Honeydew’s eyes widened. “What?” Realization sunk into him. “…No, no, YES problem. That  _is_  a problem. Don’t you  _dare_.”

Xephos looked down at him from his desk sadly. “I’m sorry but I have to do this.” He gave Honeydew a sympathetic look. “See you soon, friend.” In his hand, he pressed a button from a strange rectangular device. It gave a tiny quite beep.

The dwarf gave a noise of surprise, and he suddenly sprung up from his seat and made a wild grab for the device. Mid-way, however, his eyes blackened, and his body flopped down on the tiled floor, causing the vase of flowers on Xepho’s desk move a bit and a loud  **THUD**.

Bright blue eyes that tiredly flickered with light stared the lifeless body of Honeydew, then a heavy, dragging sigh came out of his mouth.

In the intercom, his sullen and exhausted voice sounded around the facility, catching the attention of busy villagers. 

“ _Clean up crew, please dispose of clone shell in my office.”_

There was a hesitant pause.

“ _Thank you._ ”


End file.
